


A Carne dos Santos

by Arachness



Category: Oxford Time Travel Universe - Connie Willis
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Ela segura a mão dele quando ele morre.





	A Carne dos Santos

“Vá embora por favor, me deixe atrás, alguém tem que viver” padre Roche diz em meio a febre.

Kivrin não sabe se ele acha que ele está falando com outra pessoa ou se ele finalmente percebeu que ela não é uma santa. Apenas uma mulher de carne e osso que não poderia salvá-lo ou a qualquer outro.

Ela apenas sabe que ela não vai obedecer.

Em sua confissão final ele pediu perdão a Deus por ter tido pensamentos indecorosos sobre uma santa do senhor.

_Eu não sou uma santa, você é_ Kivrin pensa.

Ela não acreditava em Deus antes de ir para aquele lugar, aquele tempo. E ela não acredita agora, mas ela acha que ela poderia viver o resto da sua vida como a sacerdotisa ao redor daquele homem, aquela coragem, aquela gentileza. 

Ela segura a mão dele quando ele morre. E continua as segurando até que elas estejam completamente frias.


End file.
